


the sound of your voice

by pearltiare



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Crona, Other, Phone Calls, all lowercase, bc im out of ideas, but very very light, i've only seen the anime ok, so like light angst, space between punctuation, this is a prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: it's not often that maka texts crona, even though she has a cell phone. she prefers calling them, and when crona asks about it, she reveals that it's because she wants to hear their voice as often as possible.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Kudos: 48





	the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy expect more croma content from me !! i'm out of ideas pretty much so i'm using a prompt generator LOL this is my first time writing for soul eater i apologize if it's a little ooc

"hello, crona ? you're late for class, everything okay ?"

crona looked at the clock on their wall, and began to internally panic just a little,

"n-no, nothing is wrong.. i'll be there soon."

maka smiled on the other line, and replied,

"okay, no worries. i've gotta go now, i'm not supposed to be making phone calls."

crona gave a small 'mhm' and heard the line cut off. ragnarok broke the silence by beginning to pinch their meister and yell,

"hey ! what the hell are you doing ?! i thought we were playing hooky today !"

crona tried to pry ragnarok's arms off their face, and responded slowly,

"that was your idea.. you know we have to be at school."

"but we're already at school ! just underneath the classes !"

"you know what i mean, ragnarok.. we gotta be there."

he crossed his arms and pouted,

"ugh. teenagers in love. what the hell is the deal with that ?"

crona felt a light blush dust their cheeks, but soon felt ragnarok retreat back into their body, so they knew they had won this time. they got up from the corner in their cell, and began making their way up to class. by this time, the meister had a mental map of the cells so they could effectively get to and from class. it took around five minutes to get there, but they walked into class hesitantly.

"you know what time it is, right ?"

dr. stein asked, followed by a nod from crona with their head hanging low. the professor sighed, then waved his hand.

"don't let it happen again."

"i-i won't, dr. stein."

crona then made their way over to their usual seat by maka, and sat down. they set their textbook for the day down on the desk, opening it to the page that was written on the board at the front of the classroom. stein was giving a lecture about dissecting something again, after days of lessons about group soul resonance. it seemed to both crona and maka that teaching things they'd actually use in their everyday life, or at least their time at DWMA, was just too exhausting for their professor. maka shot crona a smile behind her book, then mouthed 'hang later ?' they nodded, and went back to reading whatever was going on in the textbook. it's not like crona understood any of the science-y terms that stein was using, but they knew it was useless to raise their hand and say that.

death the kid and patty were off somewhere, probably making some arts and crafts project, it didn't seem blackstar had bothered coming to lessons today. looking around the classroom was a usual pastime for crona- but upon this they normally received a scolding from a teacher, so they figured it was best to keep their eyes on maka. maka knew what she was doing, since she had been here for a much longer time than crona. she looked up from her textbook and saw her partner staring at her, hypnotized almost. she cocked her head to the side a little,

"did i do something ?"

crona shook their head quickly and began twiddling with their thumbs,

"n-not at all, i just.. zoned out."

maka smiled, nodded and said in a chipper tone,

"we'll hang out at lunch, 'kay ? i'll make sure to get soul off my back for the period."

crona felt a slight smile tug at their lips, and nodded, a hopeful look in their eyes. the rest of class was a bit of a blur, but flew by rather quickly. class with stein wasn't of much use to anyone when he went on about dissecting things and madness and science- almost everything flew over crona's head, and maka wasn't much help, since she didn't really understand either.

♡

the overhead balcony was nice, crona thought. it wasn't as crowded and loud as the cafeteria, there wasn't some argument and/or fight constantly going on, and the majority of the time, them and their partner had it all to themselves. slowly eating their lunch next to maka, they took in the view of death city; just as they had every time they came up there. seeing death city from a free point of view, or rather a point of view that was their own instead of medusa's never quite got old. anyone who had lived there for years would say it was the same as always, that death city didn't really have much to see, other than the DWMA, of course.

"you okay ?"

maka broke crona out of their dazed state and they nodded yes.

"i'm okay."

it felt good to be able to say that. with medusa being gone, the pressure to become a kishin lifted off their shoulders among with many, many more expectations, it was difficult to get used to. but by god, crona felt lucky to be able to feel this way, to feel okay in their day to day life. they had smiled much more often, they were able to redirect their power into a more positive source, they had a supportive, fun group of friends, and an amazing lover by their side every day. crona didn't really think they were capable of love before coming to DWMA- of course, they had seen plenty of couples in books, movies, photos, but that seemed so out of reach for them. it didn't seemed like they were equipped properly to love, either that or it just wasn't meant for them, it wasn't in their fate.

but maka, maka had proved them wrong. and although crona didn't feel okay every second of the day, since their depression, anxiety, and trauma couldn't just disappear, it felt nice to be able to smile, have fun, to live their life with minimal fear.

they scooted closer to their girlfriend, and continued eating, by this time maka was already finished. they finished within around ten minutes, and began cleaning up the area of any trash. maka had already gotten her lunch box back together and thrown her trash away, so she just sat down and waited for her partner to finish up. she unlocked her phone to scroll through her notifications- _one new message from papa._ maka rolled her eyes and scoffed, it was a good thing she had her read receipts off for spirit, because she really didn't want to bother responding to him. she just wanted to clear the notification. crona came back over to sit down next to their girlfriend, and upon seeing her phone in her hand, was reminded of a question they had been meaning to ask for a few days now.

crona cleared their throat and began,

"u-um.. maka, can i ask something ?"

maka had a puzzled expression displayed across her face now, but nodded yes.

"well.. um.. d-do you not like texting me ? you usually only.. call.."

maka's eyes widened a little bit, but she quickly responded,

  
"crona, please don't get the wrong idea ! if you don't like calling, i can stop calling !"

crona shook their head and then hung it down,

"no... i like calling you, maka.. i just wonder why you don't text.."

maka took crona's hand in her own and said,

"well, it's a little embarrassing, so don't laugh at me."

crona gave a small smile and nodded to reassure her.

"well... it's because i like hearing your voice, i mean, i could text, but it just isn't the same as hearing your voice, you know ?"

crona felt that blush from that morning making a comeback, and their mouth opened a little in surprise. they didn't expect to hear that, and especially not as such a compliment. ragnarok had always said their voice was annoying, and constantly shut them up, but maka was saying their voice was something she enjoyed.

"i.. i like hearing your voice, too, maka.. i'm sorry i assumed the worst."

maka immediately shook her head and said,

"no, no, shush ! you don't have anything to be sorry for, okay ?"

crona just nodded, and maka took crona into a gentle hug. the same as that day. crona always melted into maka's arms, if home was a person, for crona, their home would be maka albarn. the girl pressed a quick but loving kiss to their temple, and said,

"i love you, crona. i'll start texting you more often."

"i love you too, maka... but i think i prefer calling, too."


End file.
